


sugar sugar

by thonk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thonk/pseuds/thonk
Summary: poems i write from time to time





	1. the way she makes me feel

i feel butterflies

when i'm with her

they flutter and

i'm nervous but

she makes me feel like

i'm soaring

when she talks

it's like music

and

im happy finally


	2. breathless

i just want to

kiss her

until im blue

until my lungs ache

for air

but i'll continue

because she's her

i wish she'd want

what i want


	3. touch and feeling

i want her

arms around me

her breath to be on mine

intertwined

her lips

on my skin

her fingers touching mine

holding


	4. changing myself

she's not like me

but that's fine

because

i really like her

and i would

change myself for her

just for her

but i'd hope she'd like me

if i was who i am


	5. time

she's really sweet

and

i want to spend my time

with her

every day

every night

every hour

but i'd give her space

when she wanted it


	6. sleep deprived

i want to sleep

but i dont

and it's hard

because i think

too much

i think of horrible things

like tornadoes

and bad men

and death and disease

but i'll sleep

eventually


	7. lonely

i don't like

being alone

as much as it seems i do

i don't

i wish i had friends

i wish i had someone to talk to

but i don't

and that's okay

i'll wait until someone talks to me


	8. earth

it's violent and it's

home

it's where geckos and

cats and snakes are

it's a horrible place

and i don't want it to end

people are cruel but

i crave friendship

even if it'll end

it's where crimes are committed

it's where people are unloved

and it's a horrible place

but

i love it


	9. why do i feel

sad

i don't know if the

world hates me or

if i'm stupid

my friends

i don't deserve them

but i'm selfish

so i want them

i just want to restart


	10. the stars

i wish i was just

a little bit closer to

the stars

they're bright and

they're beautiful

i want to touch

the stars

they'll burn my fingertips

but

i'll be fine


	11. pink

it's the color of

peaches

and roses.

it's gentle

pink is trust

it's sweet

like candy

or sugar

it reminds me

of hope and

forgiveness

and i

love it


	12. her lips

peppermint is

what her lips

tasted of

they were soft

and warm

but they were unloving

she didn't care for me

the kiss

had no meaning

it felt empty

so why bother


	13. you

it's okay to be yourself. i see so many people trying to be somebody they're not. you're good as you. you're perfect as you.

you shouldn't have to strive to be better, because you're already better. you're better than the people who have put you down

don't feel pressured to be like another

listen to music

draw, express your emotions

we're all born perfect. we're all born with innocence, unaware of what life has in store for us. we're stronger than the antagonist.

we're sugary sweet


	14. she's

doing bad things

i want it to stop but

i feel like i have no right to tell her

what to do what not to do

shes breaking slowly

i'm breaking quickly

because what if

what if it's my fault


	15. your voice

your voice is so pretty

it sounds like honey

talk more


	16. space

people are talking

and their speech

goes past my ears

because i'm in space

my mind is blank

hello hello

they yell

and i am deaf

and then i snap

disappointment

back to reality


	17. that day

there will be a day where

i don't cry at the thought of

his barks his ears his nose his snout

his little tail

the way he snorts

big elephant tears will roll down my cheeks because of

his puppy claws

the constant kissing and licking

the way he would roll over and grunt

his snores

the way he'd run around with his little claws going tap tap tap

that day is not today

my mind is not tired of him


	18. pleading for love

please may i have a little love pleaded her brain  
no  
said her heart  
you must learn to love without me


	19. comfort

please i need to be comforted, i cry  
leave us alone, we are busy, they said, slamming their doors shut.  
i sob


End file.
